The Breakup Letter
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: He leaves but before he left he gave a letter.And then days pass something unexpected happened...R&R....Collection of one-shots..
1. The Breakup Letter

**=================-**

**_The Break-up Letter_**

_By:_

_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn_

Summary:[Breaking news] "An airplane has crashed. Over 47 young boys died, we are still searching for survivors... This is a tragedy we will never forget, this plane was flight 1-80... it was on its way to an all boys boarding school..." the Reporter says. She turns off the t.v. ... 3 days later, she kills herself, because of the fact that Natsume was dead & she had nothing to live for... R&R

**=================-**

**[Note: I don't own Gakuen alice minna-san but I do own The story and the btw mikan and natsume are already 15 and they are already couples]**

9:00pm is the time in both mansions and yet some were already sleeping and some were still talking with each other on the phone.

"_baby,we need to talk" said natsume to mikan seriously_

_"What do you mean??" mikan asked worriedly_

_"Something has come up." natsume said a bit more seriously_

_"What? What's wrong? Is it bad?" mikan asked._

_"I don't want to hurt you, baby." natsume said  
_

_"*Thinks* Oh my God, I hope he doesnt break up with me... I love him so much." mikan thought.  
_

_"Baby, are you there??" natsume asked that snapped mikan into reality  
_

_"Yeah, I'm here. What is so important??" mikan asked  
_

_"I'm not sure if I should say it.." natsume hesitated  
_

_"Well, you already brought it up, so please just tell me." mikan asked._

_" I'm leaving..." natsume said which made mikan shocked and try to hold her tears back_

_"Baby, what are u talking about?? I don't want you to leave me, I love you." mikan said to natsume _

_"Baka,Not like that, I mean I'm moving far away." natsume said still emotionless which made mikan sighed in relief._

_"Why? All of your famliy lives over here." mikan asked._

_"Well, my father is sending me away to a boarding school far away." natsume said_

_"I can't believe this." mikan said_

_[Yukihara: (Picks up the other phone, interrupts & yells furiously  
Mikan!!! what did I tell you about talking to boys?!!!... Get off the  
damn phone!! (And hangs up).] _

_"Wow, your father sounds really mad." natsume asked which made mikan chuckle a bit  
_

_"You know how he gets, but anyways, I dont want you to go." mikan said  
_

_" Would you run away with me?" natsume asked  
_

_"Baby, you know I would, I would do anything for you, but I can't... You don't know what would happen if I did. My dad would kill me!" mikan said.  
_

_"*Sad* It's okay.. I understand, I guess.." natsume said sadly.  
_

_"*Thinking*I can't believe what's going on." mikan said which made natsume agree to that fact  
_

_"I need to give you something tonight because I am leaving on flight 1-80 in the morning, so I need to see you now." natsume said  
_

_"Okay, I will sneak out & meet you at the park." mikan said  
_

_"Okay, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." natsume said then hang up first.  
_

They meet at a nearby park, they both hug eachother. And he gives her a suddenly natsume hugged her tight.

"Here you go, this is for you. I gotta go." natsume said emotionless.

Mikan's eyes are starting to have tears.

"Baka, dont cry, you know I love you... But I have to go." natsume said then walks away first.

They both go back home. And Mikan begins to read the letter he gave her It says...:

_Baka,_

_You probably already know that I'm leaving, I knew this would be better if I wrote a letter explaining the truth about how much I care about you. The truth is, is that I never loved you, I hated you so much, you are my bitch and dont you ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, and be around you. You really have no clue how much I hate you. Now that I'm leaving I thought you should know that I hate you, bitch. You never did the right thing, and you were never there. I didnt think I could hate someone as much as I hate you. And I never want to see you, for the rest of my life, I will never miss kissing you like before, I never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and that's a promise. You never had my love, and I want you to remember that. Bitch, you keep this letter because this may be the last thing you have from me. Fuck, I hate you so much. I will not talk to you soon bitch... Goodbye._

_Not yours,_

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

Mikan begins to cry and threw the paper on the garbage and cried for hours.

..Days pass..she is sad,depressed, and she feels lonely...Then she gets a phone call...

[In the phone]

_"How are you feeling?" hotaru asked a bit worried but deep inside she is not a bit worried at all she is very worried.  
_

_"I just can't believe this happened.. I thought he loved me." mikan said to hotaru still sobbing_

_" Oh, about that. Kitty Cat left me a message. A few days ago. He told me to tell you to look in your jacket pocket or something..." hotaru said regaining her emotionless voice_

_" Umm.. ne!!"_ mikan said then hung up the phone and started searching for the paper her friend or more like her bestfriend's message..And alas..she found it one the left pocket of her her jacket..It says.....

_"Baby I hope you find this before you read my letter. I knew your dad might read it, so I switched a few words..." natsume wrote  
Hate = Love  
Never = Always  
Bitch = Baby  
Will not= will  
Not your= Forever yours_

_.... I hope you didn't take that seriously because I love you with all my heart, and it was so hard to let you go thats why I wanted you to run away with me... -Natsume  
_

"Oh my God! It's a letter.. Natsume does love me!!, he must of slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me. I can't believe how stupid I am!!" Mikan said to herself then starts to jump up and down

Mikan is very happy that her cheerful attitude went back again but when she turned on the television the news shock her badly.....

[Breaking news] "An airplane has crashed. Over 47 young boys died, we are still searching for survivors... This is a tragedy we will never forget, this plane was flight 1-80... it was on its way to an all boys boarding school..." the Reporter says.

She turns off the t.v. ... 3 days later, she kills herself, because of the fact that Natsume was dead & she had nothing to live for...

A day after that the phone rings. Nobody answers. It was Natsume, he called to leave a message. _"Its Natsume, I guess you're not home so, I called to let you know that I'm alive, I missed my flight because I had to see you one last time. So, I hope your not worried. I am staying for good." _

==EnD==

Yuri-chan: Do review if you want ^^....And btw please vote for my poll....Thanks...^^


	2. 100 Days Game of Love

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**_100 days Game of Love_**

**_by:_**

**_XxX NaTsuMe x MiKaN XxX_**

_Summary: How come a GAME OF LOVE turn into a unexpected tragedy._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_[a/n: don't own Gakuen Alice Tachibana-san owns it and btw this is not the continuation of the break-up letter this one is different..Mikan and Natsume are 15 here..]_**

Mikan and Natsume are sitting in the park doing nothing, but just gazing into the sky, while all their friends are having fun with their beloved half.

"I'm so bored. Just wish I have a boyfriend now to spend time with." mikan thought

"I guess we're the only leftovers. We're the only person who isn't with a date now." natsume also thought

*both of them gaves a huge sigh*

"I think I have a good idea. Lets play a game!!" mikan exclaimed

"Eh? What game?" natsume asked

"Eem..It's quite simple. You be my boyfriend for 100 days and I'll be your girlfriend for 100 days. what do you think?" mikan asked.

"Oookay..Anyway I don't have any plan for the next few months."natsume said

" You sound like you aren't looking forward to it at all. Cheer up. Today will be our first day and our first date. Where should we go?" mikan asked

"What about a movie? I heard that there is a really great movie in theater now." natsume suggested

"Seems like I don't have any better idea than this. Lets move. "mikan said(went to watch their movies and sent each other home)"

Day 2:

Natsume and mikan went to a concert together, and Natsume bought Mikan a keychain with a star.

Day 3:  
They went shopping together for a friend's birthday present. Share an ice-cream together and hugged each other for the first time.

Day 7:

Natsume drove Mikan up onto a mountain and they watch the sunset together. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. A meteor passed by. Mikan mumbled something.

Day 25:  
Spend time at a theme park and got onto rollercoasters, and ate hotdogs and cotton candy. Natsume and Mikan got in the haunted house and Mikan grabbed someone's hand instead of Natsume's hand by accident. They laughed together for a while.

Day 67:  
They drove pass a circus and decided to get in to watch the show. The midget asked Mikan to play a part as his assistant in the magic show. Went around to see other entertainments around after the show. Came to a fortune teller and she just said "Treasure every moment from now on" and a tear rolled down the fortune teller's cheek.

Day 84:  
Mikan suggested that they go to the beach. The beach wasn't so crowded that day. They have their first kiss with each other just as the sun is setting.

Day 99:  
They decided to have a simple day and is deciding to have a walk around the city. They sits down onto a bench.

1:23 pm  
"I'm thirsty. Lets rest for a while first." mikan suggested

"Wait here while I go buy some drinks. What would you like??" natsume asked

"Eem...Apple juice will be just fine." mikan said

1:43 pm

Mikan waiting for about 20 minutes and Natsume haven't return. Then someone walked up to her.

"Is your name mikan??" a stranger asked

" Yes, and may I help you???" mikan asked

"Just now down there on the street a drunk driver has crashed into a guy. I think its your friend." the stranger said

Mikan ran over to the spot with the stranger and sees Natsume lying on the floor with blood over his face and her apple juice still in his hands. The ambulance came and she went to the hospital with Natsume. Mikan sat outside the emergency room for five and a half hours. The doctor came out, and he sigh.

11:51 pm  
Doctor: I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. He is still breathing now but God would take him away from us very soon. We found this letter inside his pocket.

The doctor hands over the letter to Mikan and she goes into the room to see Natsume. He look weak but peaceful. Mikan read the letter and then she burst into tears. Here is what the letter said.

_Baka,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although you may be greedy sometimes and less thoughtful, but these all brought happiness into my life. I have realize that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. I want to be your boyfriend forever and wish that you can be beside me all the time. Mikan, I love you._

11:58

"Natsume Baka!!. Did you know what was the wish I made on the night there was a meteor. I asked God to let us last forever. We were suppose to last 100 days so Natsume! You can't leave me! I LOVE YOU, but can you come back to me now? I love you Natsume. I LOVE YOU." mikan said while sobbing

As the clock struck twelve, Natsume's heart stopped beating. It was 100 days.

**Lesson:**  
_Tell the guy or girl that you love them before  
its too late. You never know whats going to  
happen tomorrow. You never know who will be  
leaving you and never return_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**_=END=_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_[a/n: Hey guys!!Let me just remind you that this is not the sequel of the "BREAK-UP LETTER" this is a different one-shot okay??? Oh well..Do review if you want ^_^ new poll: Your ideal bishounen so please vote_


	3. The Racer

_**.................................................................**_

_**The Racer**_

_**by:**_

_XxX NaTsUmE x MiKaN XxX_

_**Credits to:**_

_Lovefateandestiny ^^_

_Summary: Mikan thought that Natsume always forgot their the thing is he didn't even forget it at all but what if a unexpected thing happened.??_

_**.................................................................**_

**_[First Note: If you hate sad endings click the link "Gakuen Alice" and ignore this fic. and if you are brave enough to read this prepare for a tissue hehe :]] I love you if you read and review this fic.]_**

**[Note: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE HIGUCHI-SAMA DOES OWN IT ^_^..And Grammatical Errors..!!warning!!!]**

Mikan's P.O.V

_It's been 3 months that we've been dating. Ever since 9th grade, we've always dreamed of being together. I use to give him love letters everyday when we were in high school. I'm in love with one of the best racers in the city. That gives me a good reputation. Well ever since he's got that car, he's been working on it 24/7. We barely have any alone time anymore. Our last month anniversary i bought him a new part for his car. He would always promise me that he would get me something better if i wait...so i do. He told me not to buy him anymore things for him coz he said its his job to buy me things so i stopped and waited for our anniversaries._

End of P.O.V

- A Month Later

It's August 1st, and its our 4th anniversary. I see this beautiful necklace in a catalog i got in the mail. He walks in and puts his tools down to get a drink...

"Hey babe, what are u doing?" he asked stoicly

"Looking at some jewelry." mikan just said

"Hn." natsume just said.

" By the way babe...do u know what day it is??" mikan asked.

"Is it race night?" natsume asked her.

" No...never mind forget it" mikan just said.

Mikan's P.O.V

_I stare at the catalog and touch the picture while a tear drop falls on the page. I go in the room and cry for about 2 hours straight. He didn't even notice how i felt that night. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited for 4 months and still nothing._

End of P.O.V

- Another Month Later

It's September 1st, and its our 5th anniversary. I'm flipping through the channels and i find the first movie that we ever watched together. Once again he's working on his car as usual. He walks in to wash his hands...

"Hey babe, what are u doing?" natsume asked.

"Watching the first movie that we ever watched together." mikan just said

"O I remember that..." natsume just said then walks away.

"Wait!!" mikan said

" Yes babe?" natsume asked

"Do u know what day is today?" mikan asked

"Yeah it's friday...why???" he asked

"Nothing...never mind" mikan just said

"OH..okay." he said then left again

I turn the TV off and i run to my room and cry for 3 hours this time. He still didn't notice it. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 5 months and still nothing.

- Another Month Passes

It's October 1st, and it's our 6th anniversary. I'm reading the love letters that he wrote to me when we were still in high school. He walks in and gives me a kiss on the cheek...

"Hey babe, what are u doing??"natsume asked

"Reading your old love letters from high school." mikan said

"I remember those...those were so silly." natsume just said.

"By the way...where did u put the love letters that i gave you???" mikan asked.

"Uhhh???... in the car..." natsume said

"Oh..I see.." mikan just said.

"Well anyways...Guess what day it is today babe.??" natsume said

*Smiles with all her joy*" What day is it today???..".. mikan asked. But in her mind her thought was _"yay!! finally he remembered!!"_

"Today is the day my new tires come in that i ordered online " natsume said

"Oh yeah i remember....*frowns*... -_"He still doesn't know"- mikan just said._

"It's gonna come this afternoon. I'll go wait for it outside." natsume said then leaves mikan

I tried to open the last letter but it was too wet of tears. I run to the room and cry for 4 hours this time. He still didn't notice it. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 6 months and still nothing.

- Another Month Gone By

It's November 1st, and it's our 7th annversary. I wait for him inside. "If he doesn't remember this time, then it's over".mikan thought. Then He walks in...

"Hey babe, what are u doing???" natsume asked

" Nothing just waiting for you." mikan said

"Why??" he asked.

" Do you know what today it is???" mikan asked.

"Well it's saturday..." natsume said

" HOW COULD YOU KEEP FORGETTING!?!?!" mikan shouted

"Forget what??" natsume asked.

"OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!" mikan shouted again

"O I forgot...I must have been busy working on the..." natsume was cut off by mikan

"GET OUT!!!!!!" mikan commanded

" Babe why???" natsume asked.

"NOW!!!" mikan again commanded

"But babe I..." he was cutted off again by mikan.

"GO NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan commanded again.

And with that he went out.

Mikan's P.O.V

_I slam the door on his back and i fall on my knees crying for about 5 hours. I hear the car turn on and blast out of the driveway. The last thing i heard was his tires skidding on the garage ground. I was so heart broken that i past out and fell asleep_.

End of P.O.V

- 3 days later (November 4th)

Mikan's P.O.V

_I didn't hear from him since that day. He would usually come back to apologize. I called his family but they said he never came home at all. He has no where to stay so i call his cell. It's not in service...I get very worried that i once again i run up to my room and start crying. I cried for 6 hours this time. I fall asleep on the floor._

_I have a nightmare while i was sleeping..._

_We're in his car and we're speeding on a 2 lane road. I'm in the passenger seat screaming. I see him driving and crying at the same time. I try my best to tell him to slow down but he jus won't hear me. Then i see a turn coming up. It's a very tight corner and it's on the edge of a hill. We lose control and spin out and fall down the hill facing back words. The last thing i saw was a sign that said "SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP"_

_I wake up, before we crash, and I'm sweating...and i stop and stare for about 10 minutes. I ask myself "Why didn't i wake up earlier?". I'd usually wake up before I get scared in my dreams. My friend walks it and I quickly get up pretending as if nothing happened._

End of P.O.V

"Wake up baka...say...were gonna go to the view and look at all the lights from on top the mountains." hotaru said.

"Cool, I'm there...just let me get ready." mikan said

"Ok, but hurry up baka." hotaru said

" How long was i asleep???" mikan asked

"About two hours..Well go dress up ja ne." and with that hotaru hang up

I look at the clock and it said 7:00 pm on the dot. Then I go to the bathroom and wash my face and i change my shirt. I'm still wondering about my dream. _"It felt so real"_ mikan thought

- In the car

Mikan's P.O.V

_We're goin up the mountain and the 4 lane road turns into 2 lanes. Me and Jenn are jus talking bout going to a concert next week. Then theres a strange silence in our conversation. Then up the road i see a sign that says "SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP" then I gasp and i yell at Hotaru "STOP!!!" and she slams the brakes and we stop in the middle of the road. Luckily theres no traffic so we're alone._

_I step out of the car and look at the edge of the turn and i see skid marks on the ground leading to the edge of the hill and i see that theres a big gap in the guard rail as if some one had run straight into it. Then i look down at the edge of the hill to see his car laying there crushed under a tree. I drop to my knees and i just stare at it for about 2 minutes. Hotaru's surprised to see how i found the car._

_I run to the wreck to see him laying there with his head down. I check his pulse only to find out that hes dead. I cry and while crying i see his hand is touching the glove compartment of the dash board. I walk around the car, to the other side and i open it. There... i found a box with a lock on it. It was a key lock but there was no key to be found. I see a paper sticking out from under the seat. I pull it and to my surprise....it was the first letter that i wrote to him. I was more curious but even more heart struck. I kicked the seat and it broke off and under it was all of the letters that i wrote to him. Every single one was there. then under all the papers was a key. I looked at it and then looked at the box. I stuck the key in and twisted it. CLICK It pops open and i just drop to my knees again in more tears to see the necklace that i was looking at 4 months ago in the catalog. I looked at it and put it on. But that wasn't it....under the necklace was a pillow and under that pillow was a ring. A diamond ring and under that was a letter..._

End of P.O.V

_Dear Ba-Mikan,_

_I've been waiting for a long time for this moment and I think it's the perfect time. We've been together for 8 months and that was enough time for me to find out that you were the right one for me. The whole time I've been working on my car, I've also been planning on how I was gonna tell u this. All i can say now is that I really love you. I want u to be mine and only mine. I will always feel this way no matter what happens to me or u. So in  
conclusion...will you accept this ring for me and wear it till you die. As long as you have it on, I will always be with you._

_Always Love; Forever,  
Natsume Hyuuga_

_P.S. - I will still love you and I'll make up all my mistakes even when I die._

_Mikan's POV_

_I just loose my heart at that moment i finished reading the last words. My tears start to smear the writing and then suddenly the words dissappear from the moisture. I notice that I am covering a part of the letter with my finger. I move my finger slowly to read the piece of writing. I read it closely...and it says..."November 4th - 5:00pm" I just stopped and thinked…then I jus noticed that 5:00pm was when I fell asleep and had the dream... i cried that whole night regretting my every word that I said to him. Till today, I wear the same ring. Now im working on his car that he died in. I'm planning to fix it up on my own. I know that he is still in that car. So I've deciding to keep the car with me till I die. As long as I have this car, I'll always have him._

_End of P.O.V_

****

_**.................................................................**_

**-End-**

_**.................................................................**_

**[a/n: another tragical story mou!!! anyways do review if you wanT ^_^ Hehe...do forgive me for not updating and for some errors.^^ annyways also do vote at my new poll..okay??]**


	4. Sorry :

_Announcement:_

_Yo!! minna-san this is not your expected chappie..gomene ^^ well you see my school is almost starting [it's june 8] and thanks to god I got accepted on the scholarship test out of 345 student :]..._

_at the same time sad to say but I'm running out of gakuen alice ideas so there will be a possibility that I'll **stop writing already G.A fics or more or less stop writing already..-it depends-.** and be a **Former gakuen alice lover.**Sorry but maybe I'll adopt gakuen alice already and be a lover of shugo chara and kamichama karin...since for me Gakuen alice is a bit boring lately.._

_**So "all" my stories will be on hiatus for months.. I'll still be here on this site but only as a reviewer....**_

**_again GOMEN NASAI..please just review even though nothing is new in this story..^^ it will be much appreciated.._**

_Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi_


End file.
